


Miss Xavier and Mr Lehnsherr

by cxtwomxn



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxtwomxn/pseuds/cxtwomxn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier's sister (reader) is one of the original X-men.  She falls in love with Erik Lehnsherr but he leaves her after the Cuban Missile Crisis and she's left with a broken brother and heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exceptional

You had been with Charles and Raven the whole way. You lived with them in Oxford and whilst Charles had done his research on mutants you’d got your PhD in mythological studies. Then came Moira and the CIA and everything had changed. You were there at the meeting when Raven showed off her powers and you were on that boat the night Charles saved Erik from drowning. You joined the group; your power – elemental control – was indispensible to them. It was Erik, Charles and you who found everyone, who brought the original X-men together. The whole group became close; when Darwin was killed and Angel left you were heart-broken just like the rest. But one member you grew especially close to: Erik. At first he seemed cold and removed, even rude. But one night, after everyone had slowly trickled off to bed, you found yourself sitting, drinking, with him. The conversation turned to everyone’s powers.  
“Alex’s is impressive, if a little destructive,” you commented.   
“Yes,” Erik chuckled, “not as odd as Hank’s though.” A grin tugged at the corner of his mouth and you tried to contain a laugh, before failing and giggling.  
“Don’t be mean,” you said, laughing, “he can’t help it.”  
“Okay I won’t,” Erik poured himself another glass of whisky, “Raven’s is very intriguing,” he added.  
“Yeah,” you nodded, “I remember the night we found her in the kitchen. She shape-shifted from our mother to this tiny-blue girl – we thought she was exceptional. I still do.”  
“Hmmm,” Erik nodded in agreement, “I think you’re exceptional,” he commented casually. You almost choked on your drink.  
“Pardon?”  
“Elemental manipulation – it’s incredible. You do realize you could rip the earth from underneath a city; the power it gives you is limitless. You could rip apart a fortresses with the wind, burn an entire forest, and flood a country. And the beauty of it! Moving water and fire to your will; it’s remarkable!” You stared at him dumb-founded.  
“I don’t think I could burn a forest or flood a country, I’m really not as powerful as you think,” you were amazed at his outburst.  
“Oh I think you don’t understand the scale of your power, how much potential you have,” he looked at you, deadly serious.  
“Oh…” you struggled for words, “thank you.”  
“I only tell you what I believe,” he replied modestly.


	2. The Clash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut, just to warn you.

Since then you noticed the way he looked at you, sideways, like you were something special and mysterious. You felt oddly towards him too. There was something magnetic (pun not intended) about him, and something enigmatic, you wanted to know more; you felt a pull towards this serious man. Then it happened. Once again you were the last people up and the conversation turned to humans.  
“We’re the next evolutionary stage,” argued Erik, “humans are obsolete.”  
“From a scientific perspective that may be true but morally you can’t think, just because you happen to be able to control metal you’re some how superior,” you replied.  
“But we are,” he came back at you, “we are the superior beings. Not just from an evolutionary perspective, morally too. Humans fear us, we represent their own extinction, and so they will attack us, brutally, in cold bold.”  
“You’re being ridiculous,” you replied, “just because some humans may try to hurt us you can’t generalize the whole group that way. You’re looking at it the wrong way! You’re grouping people into humans and mutants and assigning them attributes in your mind. Because some humans are bad you’re characterizing the whole group as bad, but you’re looking at the wrong groups! Instead you should group people as bad people and good people, and yes there are some humans in the bad people group, but there are also mutants – just look at Shaw!”  
“We cannot co-exist,” Erik was shouting now, you were both stood up, facing each other each other, flaming with anger, “we mean their extinction – you’ve heard Charles paper – but they will fight that. If they win then we will no longer exist. All I say is we defend ourselves from what is inevitable!”  
“You think what you’re suggesting is some kind of self-defense in advance, Erik, but it’s not, it’s murder. You want to execute an entire species for the acts of a miniscule minority and for what you think more will do. You cannot commit genocide because of sweeping generalizations and speculation, it is completely amoral, it’s evil!” You were shouting at each other, faces burning scarlet with rage. You breathed hard after your speech, brazenly staring at Erik, daring him to try and rebut what you’d said. His breathing was fast and loud, fueled by his rage.  
“How dare you?!” he hissed.  
“I’m not the bad guy here,” you replied. Suddenly he passionately crashed his lips against yours. You were forced backwards, against the wall. All your rage turned into passion and all the feelings you’d been having towards Erik came pouring out into the kiss. You battled each other for dominance in the kiss, yet no one came out on top. Erik broke it for just a second to whisper:  
“God I hate you.” The kiss continued then he broke it again. “You’re exceptional,” he whispered.  
“So you don’t hate me now?” you laughed into his mouth. He kissed you deeply again before breaking it one last time to whisper  
“I’ll have to get back to you on that one.” You laughed. Then you were kissing again. His fingers reached up to unbutton your shirt.  
“Which room is nearer?” you asked.  
“Mine’s down the corridor but it’s right next to Charles’,” he replied.  
“Let’s go to mine,” you answered.  
“Good call,” he smiled at you. Softly you ran through the mansion until you reached your door. You quickly unlocked in and pulled Erik inside. He pushed the door shut and pressed you against it, his hands working up and down your body. Then he urgently began to unbutton your shirt. He pulled it off you and tossed it to the side. You felt a tugging behind your back and suddenly the clasp of your bra was undone without anyone touching it – Erik had done it with his powers. You laughed. The bra flew into Erik’s hand and he tossed it over his shoulder, smirking at you.  
“Nice trick,” you winked at him. Then you felt the zip at the back of your skirt pull down and Erik reached out, pulling it off you. You were now only in your knickers. Erik stood back and grinned at the sight.   
“Hmm, lovely,” he commented. You smiled.  
“This all seems a bit unfair,” you said, nodding at Erik’s fully clothed figure. You kissed him again, breaking it to pull his top off. Then your lips were back together and you began to fumble at the zipper on his trousers. Finally you pulled it down and Erik pulled his trousers off. Still kissing Erik pressed you further against the door. His hands moved to the back of your thighs – you got the message. You wrapped your arms around his neck then your legs around his waist. His held you up and carried you to the bed. He threw you onto the sheets, in what seemed a carless way, before falling on top of you and kissing you. You reached down, pulling his pants off to reveal his full length.  
“That’s… impressive,” you marveled.  
“Why thank you,” he replied smugly. Erik then reached down and pulled off your knickers. He continued to kiss your mouth for a while before he slowly began to trail kissed down your body. His lips brushed along the side of your neck before he trailed kisses along your collarbone. He sucked on your nipple for a while, enticing a moan from you, before kissing down the centre of your stomach until he reached your soft area. He swirled his tounge around your entrance making you groan with utter pleasure.   
“Not yet,” you whispered. He nodded and came up to kiss your lips again. Suddenly you grabbed him and rolled him over so you were on top. “Did you think I’d be on bottom?” you smiled at him and he laughed.  
“I guess not.” You ran your hands down his chiseled chest, loving the feeling of his soft skin and muscles. You looked him in the eyes and asked “now?” He smiled and nodded.  
“As soon as possible.” You slid yourself onto his erect penis. You both gasped. You began to slowly rock your hips back and forth, moving up and down his length. Erik’s breathing quicken as did your’s. You upended the pace, moving faster and faster. The thrusts became deeper and deeper causing your pleasure to grow and grow. You were really panting now, you breathing erratic, and you started to let out long moans of pleasure, unable to control yourself. Erik was grunting and moaning with you.  
“Oh my god,” he panted, “oh my god.” You bounced on top of him faster and faster. As your pleasure heightened you felt your walls clench.   
“Oh. Oh! OH!!!” you had to stifle your own screams, biting down on your lip hard in and effort to silence yourself. “Erik! Erik!” you panted, “oh I’m going to come!”   
“Me too,” he groaned, his voice strained. You pumped harder and harder, determined to ride through your orgasm. Then it hit you. Erik’s groans told you it had hit hit him to, an unimaginable wave of pure pleasure. You were so close to screaming, and you bit down harder on your lip to stop yourself, a strange, strained animalistic noise coming out instead. You kept pumping right until the last wave of pleasure. You collapsed onto Erik’s, pulling off him.  
“That was incredible,” you panted.  
“Yes,” he agreed, “yes it was.”


	3. Realisation

It happened every night after that. Erik would come to your room whilst everyone slept and you have the most mind-blowing sex. Sometimes you’d talk after, about you’re the other mutants sometimes each other. It was a wonder how you’d managed to hide it from Charles, he was too preocupied to read either of your minds closely enough to find out the truth. One night you were laying in bed together, your head rested on Erik’s chest, his arms wrapped around you, his fingers stroking your skin tenderly.  
“Erik,” you began, biting your lip nervously, “what’s the tatoo on your wrist?” You felt his body tense. There was a long pause. You heard him breathed out, obviously in an effort to calm himself or to organise his thoughts.  
“I’ve had it since I was a child,” he explained, “me and my family were rounded up by the Nazis. They thought we were inferior and that we were ruining their coutry so they tried to exterminate us. But before that they wanted to dehumanzie us. They rounded us up like cattle and hearded us, they separated us, they gave us numbers instead of names; that’s my number.”  
“Oh my god,” you were shocked, “I didn’t know, I’m so sorry.”   
“How were you to know? I’ve never told anyone. Shaw knows because that’s where he found me, Charles knows because he saw it in my mind, but you’re the first person I’ve actually told.” He paused, as if taking that in.  
“Oh,” was your only reply. That was when you realised Erik and you had become something more.


	4. Cuba and the Pentagon

But then the day of Cuba arrived. When on the beach Erik deflected a bullet into Charles back you ran to Charles’ side. Silent tears rolled down your cheaks. Erik asked who would join him. He looked at you. You thought his eyes were begging you to come, you wanted to, but you couldn’t. You couldn’t leave Charles and you couldn’t join his brotherhood of hate. So you watched Erik disapear – it hurt so much. The pain you felt was what made you realise: you loved him. Charles wasn’t the same after that; the loss of Erik, Raven and his legs destroyed him. When the school closed it was just you, Hank and Charles living in that derilict mansion. Charles was broken, a drug addict; he wasn’t the same. Eventually you realised on that beach you hadn’t just lost Raven and Erik, but also Charles. You were alone. When the tall man with the beard named Logan arrived and told his story about the future, you couldn’t laugh like Charles, you just felt sick. But you were dragged along and there you ended up, in the back of the car on the way to the Pentagon. You’d been silent most of the time since Logan had arrived, not that you really talked before. You pulled up outside. You felt clammy, sick, clostrophobic; how could Erik have this power over you. Desperatly you hoped for something to happen to stop you having to see him, but it didn’t. You felt faint.  
“I can’t do this,” you suddenly exclaimed, just as they were readying to get out of the car. Logan shot a weird look at you and Charles exclaimed  
“What?!”  
“I can’t Charles,” you blurted out, “I can’t see him again.”  
“You and Erik weren’t even that close,” Charles scoffed, “imagine how hard this is for me, he was my best-friend, he betrayed me. Toughen up.” You burned with rage.  
“I love him Charles!” you shouted, “If you hadn’t been so preocupied with yourself and Moira you would have know I was sleeping with him. If you hadn’t been wallowing in your own misery, not giving a second thought to my pain, you would have seen it in my mind. And if you weren’t a pathetic little man who cares about nothing but his own misery and drugs you would have your powers and you would have known. But no! You’re a mind-reader Charles, but you’re so selfish you didn’t even realise your sister was in love!” Charles gawped at you whilst you stared him down, letting him know the full extent of your rage. Logan intergected.  
“Though I know this messed up family of yours is in dire need of some counciling, this is not the time.”

You followed the group into the pentagon, fuming. Charles was clearly furious too; he wouldn’t even look at you. Thankfully you got away from him, peeling off into a group with Pietro. You were only there to make sure the boy caused no trouble, a job that you really wished someone else could have done. He pulled you into the lift at light-speed. He stole the uniform of the two guards in the lift, gaffa-taping them up as your head realed.   
“Get changed quick,’ he said, already dressed, “I won’t peek… proably.” He gave you a juvanile grin that you answered with a stony stare.  
“If you look at me while I change, I will incinerate you,” you threatened, “you know I can.” He gave you stare which said ‘calm down’ before turning his back to you. Quickly you got changed, standing up just in time for the lift door to open. Trying to act casual you walked down the coridor towards Erik’s cell. You knew he was on the other side of that door. Your stomach felt like a butterfly enclosure and you were sweating enough water to fill a small pond. Before you knew it you were at the end of the coridor. The doors were opening and you were walking inside. But your feet wouldn’t carry you any further. The doors closed behind you and you pressed your back to them, unable to see Erik, out of sight of him. You watched Pietro send the message down to Erik watched him break the glass. Thern you saw two strong hands grip the edge of the floor and Erik appeared, pulling himself out of his cell. You couldn’t breath, let alone speak. He didn’t see you at first, you watched him silently, like someone watch the tsunami that will crush them approach across the water. He looked at Pietro, then in what seemed like slow motion he turned and saw you. Erik froze. There was a long pause as he tried to speak, eventually he said  
“You’re here,” you nodded, unable to construct an answer, “I…” he began, but trailed off. Pietro sighed.  
“Look I know there’s history here,” he gestured to you and Erik, “but in ten seconds those doors are going to open and we’re going to get shot.” He ran at superspeed and grabbed you both, bringing you to either side of him. He placed one hand behind both of your heads.  
“What are you doing?” Erik asked.  
“Stopping you from getting whiplash,” explained Pietro.  
“What?” replied Erik.  
“W H I P L A S H!” Pietro over announciated every syallble like he was talking to a stupid child. You snorted a little with amusement. Suddenly the doors opened and you were moving a light-speed again. Before you knew it you were in the lift again. Erik was bent double   
“Happens to everyone first time,” Pietro commented, “so, uh, why did they put you in there? What’cha do man? What’cha do?”  
“He killed the president,” you answered. Erik looked at you, but you turned from his gaze.  
“Why won’t you look at me?” he asked. You laughed coldly.  
“Umm, let me see,” you replied sarcastically, “you took away my sister and paralized my brother - he’s now got sever depression and a drug addiction by the way – and you’ve killed people Erik, innocent people.”  
“To protect our kind,” he barked back.  
“You’re not helping us, you’re hurting us! You make the humans fear us, so they attack us, thus harming us. How is that helpful?!” you shouted.  
“So it’s my fault they attack us, it’s not their ignorance?!” he snapped back.  
“Yes of course it’s partially the ignorance of some! But you’re being a reason to fear us, your creating a culture of hate – on what earth is that constructive?! We need to be the better people Erik! We need to rise above!!!” There was a long pause. You stared at Erik and he seemed to search your face for something.  
“You hate me,” he said, simply.  
“Jesus christ Erik, it’s not that simple,” you replied, rubbing your forehead.  
“What then?” he asked.  
“You know I can’t hate you Erik, I-“ you were cut short as the lift door opened.   
“Thank god,” Pietro sighed, “that was getting super awkard!” Erik turned to see Charles. They looked at each other.  
“Charles!” exclaimed Erik. Charles ran towards him.  
“You fucked my sister you arsehole!” he shouted before punching him.


	5. Plane

Thanks to Pietro they escaped the guards unscathed. Now they were sitting in stony silence on the plane.  
“So,” Charles said, still furious, “you were fucking my sister behind my back.” Erik groaned.  
“It wasn’t like that,” he said.  
“Oh please enlighten me then – what was it like?” Charles replied sarcastically, “And, just to make it clear, I’m not asking for the details of how you screwed her.”  
“For christ’s sake Charles, get your head out of your arse!” you scoffed.  
“You do not get the right to say that to me,” Charles shouted, “you hid it from me too.”  
“Oh and I wonder why,” you mocked, “look at youself Charles, look at how you’re reacting!”  
“Don’t make this about me,” he shouted back, “I’m not the one screwing a psychopath!”   
“I’m not a psychopath!” exclaimed Erik as you shouted:  
“Well I’m not screwing him any more!” Erik looked at you.  
“Thanks.”  
“I can’t believe my best friend fucked my sister behind my back!” Charles complained.  
“This isn’t the dark-ages Charles! I’m not some good that’s become tainted becase he touched me; I’m a human! Bloody hell Charles, it’s the twentith century, get over yourself, he hasn’t ‘stained my honour’!”  
“And it wasn’t just mindless sex,” Erik interjected, “I care about her!” It was like all the air was knocked out of you body.  
“What?” you whispered.  
“Pardon?” Erik looked at you.  
“Present tense,” you looked up at him, “you ‘care about me’ present tense.” Erik turned away from you and rubbed his forehead.  
“Yes, yes,” he said, “I care about you, I… love you. As hard as I try I can’t stop loving you.”  
“You love me?” you were shocked.  
“You knew I loved you, well, that hasn’t changed,” explained Erik.  
“You never told me, you never explicitly said those words,” was your reply.  
“Oh,” said Erik, “well I love you.”  
“I love you too,” you replied. Erik turned back to you and said simply this:  
“Good.”


End file.
